


I'm Dreaming Of You

by Narmie



Series: I wanna kiss a teacher [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Armie has a daughter, Crush, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Misunderstandings, Ollie is Armie's daughter, Pining, Teacher AU, but also slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narmie/pseuds/Narmie
Summary: Timmy is a kindergarden teacher of Armie's Hammer daughter. He has a crush on Armie, but is convinced that Nick is Armie's boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woah. Again, I think if I wouldn't post it at this time, I wouldn't ever. Let's see how it will go with something new.  
> My all thank yous go to @onlyastroyteller - bc if it wasn't because of you, I'd just delete it all.  
> PS: By all means thank you also to Sixie (you're just adorable)  
> PPS: I'm a master of mistakes, so there's probably plenty of them here.

He looked at Ollie, her blond hair, her flushed cheeks, her little, slightly chubby hands fiercely coloring the drawing. Today she had a ponytail and pink hair-band with a little bow on top, white shirt with black stripes and Mickey-Mouse on it and short-shorts as she was calling them ‘ _ coz there's no reason for me to wear dresses if I can wear pants _ ’. He shouldn't have favorites, he was a kindergarten teacher after all, but he couldn’t help love her just a little more.

He looked at the clock in the corner of the class, knowing perfectly that her dad was late. Again. He got up from his seat and moved towards her, crouching beside her, not catching even the barest amount of her attention.  _ Kids _ . 

“What are you doing there kiddo?” 

“Daddy is late again” she said in her sweet voice, gripping the green crayon tightly 

“He will be here soon, I’m sure ladybug” she chuckled at his words, literally chuckled and switched her gaze from the drawing to his face, cocking her head just so to the left, giving him her best ‘are-you-kidding-me’ stare. He shouldn’t have found it delightfully adorable, but he did - her brows furrowed, little wrinkles arose on her forehead, eyes opened in disbelief “All right, all right. You are right. He’s only 15 minutes late” he stood up and ruffled her hair, gaining a delighted squeak from her that resonated in his ears. He walked back to his desk because 15 minutes past the pickup time in Armie’s Hammer world wasn’t being late at all. Timmy sighed to himself, going back to his papers because he might have some work done while waiting for the man. 

He burst 20 minutes later, rushing immediately to Ollie, throwing apologizes along the way.

“I’m sorry little munchkin” he said, scooting her instantly, his huge hands wrapping around her small frame as if shielding her from the danger of the outside world. Timmy’s heart clenched at the sight and his mind screamed ‘ _ adorbs _ ’, content smile spreading across his face even though the man was late, making him stay out of his working hours (without any additional payment obviously), not mentioning leaving his kid as the last one left. She could get some anxiety attacks because of it. He made a mental note to talk with him about it at a more appropriate time. He didn’t mind staying longer if the situation required, but it was notorious from Hammer’s part. Which - quite surprisingly - wasn’t the same case with his partner, the other guardian of Ollie. 

“I want pancakes” her demanding voice snapped him from his thoughts back to the present and he registered that her things were packed into her (awful in Timmy’s opinion) grass-green backpack dotted with little turtles. She told him their names on her first day, but he didn’t really catch them all. 

“Of course you do” Armie responded with a soft voice “But we both know Nick would kill me when he would find out I’m spoiling your dinner” he added matter-of-factly, looking at her with raised eyebrows as if to make a point. As usual, she had none of that

“Then we shouldn’t tell him about that. And I want mine with strawberries, blueberries, and bananas. Oh and whipped cream daddie” 

Timmy snorted, seeing how easily Ollie could manipulate her father for her own benefit. He was wrapped around her little finger and they both were aware of that fact. 

She had her backpack on her back, Armie’s huge hand on her neck when they headed out of class. Armie turned, stilling her for a second.

“I’m sorry I was late again, Nick will come to pick her for the rest of the week so you don’t have to worry about staying late. Ollie say goodbye”

“Bye Timmy” she smiled at him and he smiled back, he wasn’t sure how to react, before he could even utter a single word they were out of his class and he was left alone. 

He gathered his things, quickly and efficiently, he didn’t have any plans. He didn’t have many friends to hang out with, in the first place, but he still didn’t feel for going out. He had a class to prepare. He felt like a total loser going back home, spreading on his couch with some leftover Chinese noodles, going over plans and watching tv. His life was really boring. And frankly, he didn’t quite remember last time he got laid. 

* * *

He looked at Ollie gathering her things into her tiny backpack about 2 minutes before collecting hours was meant to end. He chuckled to himself, because she knew, as he well as he did, that Nick - her second dad - would pick her up today. Unlike Armie, Nick was always on time, giving Ollie enormous hug as soon as he saw her, which always gained him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. 

Nick arrived right on the clock, in white right shirt and perfectly fitted jeans (and Timmy honestly couldn’t help himself to admire his ass in them, it was screaming to squeeze). He picked Ollie easily and she ended their little greeting ritual with a kiss that resulted in loud smacking sound resonating in the classroom. She squeaked when he started tickling her sides and Timmy just stared at them dumbly, because this little family was perfect. Ollie was just lucky to have affectionate dads like Armie and Nick. So what if he felt a little pang of jealousy. A lot of people (he amongst them) dreamed about something like this, having his own little perfect family. So what if he had a little crush on Armie, so what if sometimes he wanted those big hands on his hips, so what if sometimes he wondered how soft those pink lips were. So what?! It was all in his head. No harm done to anyone, well maybe except him. His enormous crush on Armie could never be something else than this. A ridiculous crush on one of his kids' dad. Not only was it unprofessional, but also inappropriate seeing as Armie was in a superb relationship with a loving boyfriend and the sweetest child. He really should stop pinning after people beyond his reach. 

He snapped himself out of it and walked towards the two of them. He was sure his cheeks were red from inappropriate thoughts. He just couldn’t help himself sometimes. 

“Hey Nick, can I talk with you for a second?”

“Sure. What’s up?” Nick asked moving closer to him, Ollie standing with the backpack on her shoulders, shuffling her feet. Timmy couldn’t contain a snort at her exasperated stance.

“Next Friday we have bake-day. And only now I realize you both are practically oblivious of what I’m talking about” he added, chuckling at Nick’s puzzled expression “It’s a pretty simple idea. Every class prepares some sort of food and then we sell it. The goal each year is different, last year it was to buy food for animals shelter, this year is more focused on school though because the money will be used to buy books, maps, dictionaries, etc. so kids would have better access and we, teachers, could make our classes more interesting. The other reason we do it is to teach children that if we work together we can achieve greater things. So, as I said. It’s next Friday and you can bake or you can buy it, doesn’t really matter. More the merrier as they say”

“It’s not my kind of thing, but Armie will be delighted. He’s also pretty competitive and he won’t go easy on it. I’ll pass the message, though I’m already a little afraid of what he might come with” he said making Ollie giggle with delight

“Is daddie on a mission?” she asked and Timmy furrowed his eyebrows, but Nick only snorted, nodded affirmatively and with casual ‘Goodbye’ left, leaving Timmy with a perplexed expression and slight worry of what might come. 

* * *

He stared at baked goods, the icing swirling on the top of the cupcakes. There were small carrots on the top of each and he could swear his mouth was watering to just taste them. But it was nothing compared to the sight when Armie came with Ollie - the cupcakes in his right hand while his daughter was perched on his neck, gleefully babbling about her morning treat (Timmy still haven’t guessed what that was). Few mothers eyed them frightened that she might just fall and he wouldn’t be able to catch her, but neither of them were worried and he just crouched after a few steps and she easily jumped to the ground. Timmy couldn’t take his eyes off them and he was sure he got a small heart attack when they put their cupcakes on the display and Ollie slumped at the nearest chair as if coming here was very exhausting while Armie sat at the floor, his ankles crossed, his eyes on the same level as hers. She turned to face him and pinched his cheeks, squeaking in delight when he bit her finger playfully. He needed to turn around and stop looking at them because the urge to be someone else than just the daughter's teacher hit him strong in the guts. He swallowed the bitter taste, sending always wishful dreams, knowing perfectly well that this family was complete. The fact that Nick couldn’t make it today wasn’t a big deal. 

“So ...what do you think?” he turned abruptly, almost forgetting how his feet work in order to face the person that occupied his mind. His breath hitched in his lungs when he met Armie’s curious gaze, their eyes on the same level and just know he realized that Armie had to lean a bit to whisper the question straight to his ear. The mere idea of being this close with him was making him shiver, his lips parting involuntarily as he thought about what just happened.

“Huh” he hummed more than said because his brain shut down right then when Armie stepped into his personal space and he wasn’t sure about what did he asked him. 

“Cupcakes” Armie repeated, taking a step back, looking at him expectantly, while Timmy cursed his own body for missing warm radiating from him immediately. He snapped his eyes up, meeting Armie’s confused gaze, cursing his own inability to act like a grown-up man not some teenage boy with a crush. 

“Didn’t have a pleasure to taste them” he cleared his throat before answering, straightening his shoulders just a little bit. He was in charge here after all, though nothing could change the fact that his legs turned into jello seeing this soft, half-hidden smile “And I didn’t pay for any” 

“Go on, take one. Taste test.”

Mischievous sparkle crossed his face and Timmy eyed him suspiciously, before grabbing one perfectly made with the light-orange icing. He sniffed it firstly, eliciting chuckle that burst out Armie’s throat in the cascade of sound that echoed in his ears like the sweetest song.

“They’re not poisoned” Armie added, sensing Timmy’s hesitation, for Timmy’s own sake not picking arousal waving off of him or how his heartbeat started rabbiting on the bare sound of Armie’s laugh. 

“You’re not really convincing” he stated because finally tasting the baked goods just meant ending of their small talk and he wasn’t really ready to do that

“I wouldn’t poison children”

“You once said that all the kids are an incarnation of pure devil”

“And where is the lie in that?!” Armie half-asked, half-laughed, cocking his eyebrows and Timmy’s heart skipped a beat. It almost felt as if Armie was flirting with him, but it couldn’t be, he knew that. He was just nice, always cheerful and open for a chat with others, it was just his nature and Timmy should just stop picturing more than it was there. Before he could embarrass himself, he grabbed the cupcake and took a bite, not entirely sure what to expect.  _ Well definitely not this  _ his mind supplied as the first sweet bite hit his taste buds. He moaned as the different flavors danced around his tongue, creating that unique carroty-sweet taste. He looked up, finding Armies eyes locked on him and felt himself blush, pink tinting his cheeks like a paintbrush on a blank canvas.

“Sorry” he said sheepishly, swallowing the rest of the cupcake “Those are really good. But I can be biassed since I love carrot cakes in any shape or form” he added, smiling softly, feeling his heart hammering in his chest because Armie was still looking at him, his blue eyes piercing through him, a gentle smile playing on his lips, showing those sharp fangs of his. He looked soft and gentle and the urge to just swipe his thumb over Armie’s cheekbones crushed over him. It was utterly insane, kind of stupid and really really reckless, but it didn’t matter, his heart knew what it wanted. He took another bite, to stuff his mouth with something, before doing what his body urged him to do. 

“You are very talented in baking field Armie. At least in cupcakes department” it earned him a grin from Armie and he was almost sure they both thought about the same situation some months ago when Armie insisted to be called by his name and not  _ mister Hammer _ , because - as he justified - it made him feel old. Timmy had nothing against, he liked how his name rolled out of his tongue, how it sounded in the small space between them. It felt more intimate. And that was him again making things awkward. Again. 

“Ollie helped. I must admit she has an amazing hand with baking. Especially with throwing flour all over herself, me, the floor and the other half of the kitchen” chuckle escaped his mouth at the thought of Armie and Ollie coated in a white layer of the powder invaded his mind. Then the image of Armie wearing an apron, filling the forms with the butter, cutting cute little carrots from fondant icing, the smudges of flour on his cheekbones. 

“Sounds like fun” Timmy managed to state, before his fingers would act on their own accord, tracing those invisible lines that his mind provided.

“Until I needed to clean everything, including us both” Timmy nodded understandingly, swallowing the rest of the cupcake. Maybe he could get another one when no one would see. 

“Ummm … you have something on …” he looked up when Armie cut off, but then Armie’s thumb brushed the corner of his lips and the question died in his throat “A little bit of icing” Timmy nodded, unaware of it completely, the faint feeling of the pad of Armie’s thumb still lingering on his lower lip. Did Armie flirted with him? 

“Thanks” he throaty managed to respond, but he was sure the blush covering his cheeks told it all about the inner state of his thoughts. Swearing in his head at his own stupidity, he managed to regain his composure, at least a little bit. He would just avoid Armie for the rest of the day and hopefully the next time their paths would cross, Armie would forget how thoughtlessly he acted. And this whole situation would remain in the past. All things forgotten. And if he would think of how soft Armie’s hands are, or how gentle his fingers are against his skin, or repeating this again and again in his head, then who was there to know?! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can yell at me on tumblr @whaitis-inside


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again with the second chapter and also second to last.   
> First of all, I'm baffled of hits, kudos, and comments under the first one. I'm saying again - THANK YOU! I just hope at the end it won't be disappointing.   
> Hugs!

When Monday rolled over, his composure was back, alongside promises to keep his shit together and not act like a teenage boy with a crush. Although that was mostly true, besides the fact he wasn’t a teenage boy anymore.  _ Semantics _ , his stupid mind provided. He was fairly certain of two things. First that he would act like a normal human being in Armie’s presence. Second that he would still be pinning over him no matter what. Only that he should behave as a kindergarten teacher of his daughter and nothing more. Because nothing else than that could happen between them and he should stop imagining things that just weren’t there. To get his head around those things wasn’t easy, involved a good amount of shots of tequila and whining for more than an hour to Will about his unrequited crush, listing all the things he loved in Armie (including Ollie obviously), recounting all the situation he thought Armie was flirting with him, lastly adding how nothing would ever happen between them. Since Armie has a partner and Timmy was  _ just _ his daughter’s teacher. Being painfully aware of that, wasn’t really helping, so he finally decided that he should behave professionally while pinning a little over Armie from the afar. No one ever died from it. 

The week started and he was ready to face new challenges. When the door clicked shut after him, he smiled seeing all the kids already seated, he was just to greet them with his usual words, but they died in his throat when he saw one chair unoccupied. He scanned the kids, rationalizing that it wasn’t a big deal, but Olivia was nowhere to be seen. He knew there could be many reasons, but he couldn’t quite shake the feeling that it was his fault. That he went too far and showed too much, making Armie uncomfortable. But before he’d fall into spiraling thoughts, blaming himself from not buying the sweetie type of granola bars to the fact that there were people believing the Earth was flat, he should make a phone call and confirm exactly why Olivia was absent. He had also class to start and kids to watch over, so some freaking out would have to wait.

When the first pause came, he rushed the kids outside to play in the playground. He made a quick detour to the office to get Armie’s phone number. He was sitting a whole 5 minutes, staring at this small piece of paper, he pulled his tongue between his teeth and bite thinking of what should he say. How’d you even start a conversation where you want to know if you flirted too much and you scared the guy or it was just a random un-luck of the universe that the daughter of mentioned guy wasn’t present today. He was just to find out. He took three deep breaths, dialed the number and hoped for the best.

“Yeah?” the words breathed through the speakers, voice rushed, uneven 

“Hey Armie, it’s Timmy. Timmy from kindergarten” he said and winced mentally of how lame and pathetic it all sounded “I’m calling because Ollie didn’t show up today and I just wanted to check on it” he rushed to explain. He held his breath, catching his lower lip and biting on it hard before some more rambling would spill from his mouth. 

“I asked Nick to call you and give a heads up that Ollie won’t come today, but I guess he forgot. We had some … problem let’s say”

“Everything all right?” he asked, finally letting the air out and slumping onto the chair

“Yeah. It’s just … let’s say not the best day for both of us. She will be back tomorrow like nothing happened” there was something sad edging his voice, something a little out of place in his cheerful tone. He was just about to ask if everything was all right when the words died on his tongue. It was not his place to ask about personal problems. If the matter wasn’t strictly related to the well-being of the child, then he had no rights to raise questions. It wasn’t his place.

“I’ll see Ollie tomorrow then. Sorry for calling you and taking your time, I wanted to be sure everything was good.” he said instead, masking his voice with an apologetic tone, cursing his eagerness just a little bit. The overwhelming sensation that he showed too much was fading away, replaced by disappointment and anger, for just being too invested. 

“I’m glad you did. Who thought that Nick would forget, since he’s the one, between the two of us, that is organized.” the small chuckle heard clearly in white noise from the phone, the sound let out almost absently, reminding him of the situation.

“Your life must be really something else if you two are like this. I’ll see around. Bye Armie” he ended the call before waiting for a reply, certain about one thing. That even though he sorted it all out in his head, his own rules were hard to follow. 

* * *

When on the third day in a row Armie was the one picking Ollie, his suspicions were on its highest point. Not only it never happened before, but remembering the Monday phone call and the sudden absence of Ollie, Armie sounding not like himself … well, yeah he got curious. His entire Thursday evening was filled with analyzing the best approach of the matter. He thought that perhaps small inquiry from Ollie about the issue would clarify his thoughts. But he wasn’t really sure how to start this conversation. His class was supposed to be a safe space for the kids, yet he was there thinking about how to persuade one of them to tell him more about their family situation. This was totally fucked up and at least he had the decency to acknowledge that. And stop himself from coming with an actual plan and put it into practice. He groaned and banged his head against the table, wanting nothing more to all those thoughts to crush and disappear. But since it wasn’t that simple, he grabbed some snacks from the cupboard, two bottles of beer (leaving two more in the fridge to keep them pleasantly cooled), flopped on the couch and just started watching to take his mind off of things he couldn’t handle. 

His phone started buzzing, the sound becoming louder and louder and he stared at it, not entirely sure if he wanted to have this conversation. Finally, he sighed to himself, pushed to a sitting position and took the call. 

“Timmy, you little cheeky bastard” Saoirse voice spilled from the speaker, cheerful and happy as always

“Hello to you to” he responded, tapping his fingers against his thigh and then lightly scratching the material with his nails

“You know, in any other circumstances I’d definitely marvel about your ability to sound calm when I’m going to attack you, but today is not that day boy. Spill the beans. Will told me an incomplete story and I need details Timmy. Details.” she sounded thrilled and excited, maybe a little left out since she always loved to know everything about his life. Especially his sex life. Or the lack of it. Nonetheless, she wouldn’t pass the opportunity to talk about it and he was in bigger trouble now since Will told her about his crush “I can hear you thinking Timmy”

“It’s just stupid crush” he finally admitted, sighing to himself, tilting his head back, until it laid on the couch cushions. 

“Elaborate or I will come up with my own conclusions”

“As if you haven’t already” he mumbled quietly enough that she couldn’t hear him. Her tone was still bright and joyful. But perhaps it wasn’t about that. Perhaps if he would say it out loud it would become more real. More present. Perhaps saying it in the drunk state wasn’t the same as admitting it while being sober. Perhaps it was about having this fantasy to himself, just because the real-life situation would never be as good as what he created in his head “I just have a crush on a guy who is a father of a kid I teach. That happens to be in very happy relationships with his partner. They raise together their daughter, Ollie, a sweet and fantastic child. And I’m only the unprofessional teacher, crushing over someone unavailable.”

“Timmy” she said softly and he bit his lower lip, he didn’t want to think about it, how pathetic he must sound “Though Will told me something about him flirting with you”

“I just read too much. He was polite, friendly even, and I’d jump on him in an instant if I wasn’t surrounded by kids and their parents. I’d climb him like a coconut tree” her laugh echoed through speakers, making him feel lighter, the knot in his throat loosening. Perhaps he needed this, to look at it with humor and a good dose of sarcasm “Thanks”

“Anytime. Maybe they have an open relationship. Or they are looking for someone for a threesome. You never know. Love you” she added before disconnecting the call.

He felt better. His head wasn’t drowning in thoughts and he knew the best way to end this day. He was a grown-up man, ready to dive straight into the art of doing nothing and made himself full of food and alcohol. What was even greater, was that no one was there to judge him about any of it. The good thing about Netflix was that when one episode ended, the next one was already playing, so he didn’t even need to move his thumb over the remote. And that was his small victory. 

* * *

As the world works your small Thursday evening victory might turn into nothing the next day. So when he woke up on Friday morning, still in the clothes from the day before, his back aching, all of his muscles stiff, he knew that sometimes you had to pay a lot even for a small victory. 

How he made to the school on time, he wasn’t exactly sure. The only thing he was aware of was the lack of energy that usually was bubbling under his skin, those vibrations that were almost crushing his synapses. Today, he was tired and wanting to go home as soon as possible. And for the first time in a very long time, he dreaded what kids might do just because he wasn’t his usual active self. Not to mention the fact that most probably he’d have another encounter with Armie. His body and mind felt weak today and he just wasn’t sure he could keep things on a professional level, or at least preserve some resemblance of it. Some part of him wished that Nick will come today to collect Ollie. In that way, he’d avoid Armie and got answers to multiple of his questions floating around his head mercilessly. He wasn’t even surprised when it didn’t turn out as he hoped. 

When the day was coming to an end, he was ready to bolt out and spend three days just lying on his bed. Because there was nothing better in knowing that you can do nothing and then doing just that. His legs bounced restlessly when the only kid left was Ollie, sitting quietly at her desk and coloring something in her book. She looked calm, quite opposite to him. But some time ago he stopped pretending Armie’s presence didn’t affect him at all, so being in a constant state of nervousness wasn’t anything new. 

His lips curled in a smile when Armie’s big frame appeared in the room. Ollie squeaked, leaving the crayons and rushing towards him. Armie smiled at her, showing his canines in a soft smile when he crouched to the floor to be on her level. She ran into him and he lifted her easily from the ground, throwing her to the air in the next second. Her delighted laugh resonated in the classroom, bouncing between four walls.

“Gotchya” Armie said, catching her effortlessly, wrapping his big hands around her body and when she huffed in mocking manner, he started tickling her sides until she giggled pleasantly “Go pack your things, sweetie, I’m gonna talk with Timmy” he said, placing her safely on the ground and she just brushed her hair from her eyes and went back, in no rush, to her desk.

“Hey, sorry for being late. Again” Armie’s voice sounded a little breathless, the emphasis on the last word made him snort “I am” he repeated, aiming at the offended tone, but his eyes and his mouth, curling in a smile, betrayed him.

“I don’t really mind” he heard himself saying and when Armie looked at him, a sparkle of joy dancing in his eyes, that secret kind of tender smile appearing out of nowhere, he felt his legs giving up.

“Well you should, but I’m grateful that you don’t. With so many things on my mind and Nick out of town, I don’t even know what I’m doing” the mere mention of Nick made Timmy cringed internally. It was like a snap in the face. You were daydreaming, well here comes realty crushing you with simple brutality. He swore at himself because he should remember this fact.

“Ollie just sits at her desk coloring, she’s super quiet to the point that I sometimes forget she’s even there” he managed to respond, ignoring the thoughts floating in his head

“But they don’t pay you for this. I know. I asked” Armie added, seeing his brows furrowed in confusion “Let me make up you for this”

“Huh?” he shot him bewildered look, completely perplexed by Armie’s word, staring at him expectantly, seeing him grinning with happiness

“I’m ready daddie” they heard Ollie say and looked down, he saw her standing next to the door, her backpack and smile on her face.

“One moment sweetie” Armie said louder for her to hear, casting a glance at her “Yes, I want to make it up to you”

“How?” was the only thing Timmy could manage to get out of his mouth, the whole situation bizarre 

“Tonight at 8. You and me. At Second Bottom” 

“Daddie”

“Coming” he informed her, his eyes still locked on Timmy’s, even though he was moving backwards towards the door “8. Second Bottom” he repeated before turning around and marching out the door with his daughter in tow, not leaving Timmy a time to reject the offer. Confusion, bewilderment still shaping his features long after they were gone.

* * *

So maybe he had an internal crisis whether to go or not. First, because it was his job to look after the kids until their parents or guardians would come to take them, so Armie didn’t really have to make it up for him. And second of all, he feared he might do something terribly stupid. He already read too much than he should, allowing his mind to drift in a very known territory but with a newer set of dreams. It wasn’t like he didn’t fantasize about Armie. He could see himself, after a beer or two, leaning closer, pushing himself into Armie’s personal space, his nostrils flaring because of the musky scent, his eyes locked on the piercing blue of Armie’s irises. He could imagine going a step further and brushing their lips together, feeling Armie’s soft lips against his, his stubble rasping his cheeks. He could picture their bodies flush against each other, hot with need and urgency. Save the fact that he could visualize it all devastatingly detailed, it wasn’t making it any more real. That was what he was afraid of, that the line would blur and he would do something terribly unprofessional. 

He managed to talk himself out of going about 5 times. Then he convinced himself to go because nothing bad would happen. He changed clothes 4 times, wrote and deleted more than 10 messages to Armie apologizing for not coming and almost called Saoirse three times in a row, so she could either help him with the clothes or say how stupid he was even considering going there. He wasn’t sure about etiquette. It wasn’t a date, he knew that he didn’t want to look overdressed, but at the same time, he didn’t want to look extremely casual. Should he look like in the class, to remind himself that he’s only daughter's teacher?!  _ Perhaps _

He finally showed up, about 5 minutes late (thinking that he wouldn’t look too eager for the meeting) in black slacks, white shirt, and his brown jacket. He stepped inside, considering for half a second that maybe Armie wasn’t there and that most probably he wouldn’t even show up, but then he spotted him sitting at one of the tables. He was smiling at him, wearing jeans and a brown sweater that sweetly hugged his muscular torso. So maybe Timmy stared at him for far too long to be appropriate. So what?! He was already in big trouble only by coming here, the least he could do was enjoy the evening. Without turning it into an awkward, embarrassing disaster.

“Hi” he said when his feet dragged him to the table and he slid onto an unoccupied chair, directly across Armie “Sorry for being late” Armie snorted, his head falling backwards just slightly, his hair moving in a cascade

“Seeing as I was always late, I think I deserve it” he remarked, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement “Do you want something specific?”

“Beer is fine” he responded. His voice already a little bit breathless in the mere presence of Armie and his smile.

“Here. And I grabbed us something to eat because I hate drinking without any food around” he said, sheepishly and Timmy had to blink a couple of times to refocus on the present and stop himself from staring at Armie’s plush lips when he spoke to him gently, to retreat his gaze away from the fan of his eyelashes and the shadow they cast. 

“Thanks” he stuttered, taking a big gulp of crafted beer, his throat dry, his hands sweating. If he already had trouble in behaving like a normal human being, he really didn’t want to think about how the rest of the evening would go. For his defense, he didn’t think it was possible for anyone to behave normally in the presence of this amount of meat in front of him.

* * *

After almost zeroing in 5 minutes his fourth beer, his bladder told him painfully it was time to go to the bathroom. The thing was, he didn’t really want to. The buzzing in his head was pleasant, the conversation was flowing and if he said something stupid or out of place, he could blame it on alcohol. Not to mention that Armie looked just  _ edible _ . He wanted him more than those nachos they had an hour ago. So maybe Timmy didn’t want to stand up, afraid that someone else might take his place. Casting a wary glance around, he was sure that there were at least 5 people just ready to throw themselves at Armie. 

_ He’s not your date neither. _ He had to remind himself because it wasn’t and he wasn’t there to protect his virtue. Armie was, after all, a man that could do whatever his soul desired. 

“I’m gonna make some quick trip to the bathroom” he finally announced in a quiet voice, after debating if Armie’s stubble is soft or more prickling and how it would feel against the skin of his inner thighs. 

“Do you want another beer? Because as much as I’d love to, unfortunately, I had to get back”

“No, sure. Yeah, I get it. I mean … I don’t want another one” he responded, deflating, his shoulders sagging. As much as he wanted to prolong the evening, that was all he could get from Armie. Few beers, good talk and thank you but I had to rush to my family now. 

“I’m gonna wait outside, that good?”

“Of course”

* * *

The fresh air hit him hard when he stepped outside, sobering him a little. He took another deep breath, allowing it to stay longer in his lungs. Closing his eyes he counted to three, trying to regain his composure, hid behind his professional facade. It was bad enough that he couldn’t stop thinking of Armie’s lips, of his big hands and thick fingers. Especially about thick fingers and if they were able to find that sweet spot inside him, like his not always could.

He looked to the left, finding Armie there, standing nonchalantly, leaning over the brick wall, burning cigarette between his fingers. 

“You want?” Timmy moved closer reluctantly, taking over the cig out of his hands and bringing it to his lips, he took a deep drag, relishing in the feeling of smoke burning his insides. He felt good. The street was deserted, it was simply too early for people to leave the sweet, luring safeness of pubs and bars, the alluring presence of alcohol and food keeping them inside. They were alone, standing face each other and Timmy couldn’t stop staring. At Armie’s eyes, the piercing blue visible even in the dim light from the nearest street lamp, at the shadow his long eyelashes were casting at his skin, at his cupid bow and his lips parted slightly as if expecting something, almost as if the words were about to spill from them. He took the next drag and exhaled, passing it back to Armie, his own fingers shaking lightly, but his mind wasn’t in the place to dwell on it. It was in the split of a second, maybe it was because of the alcohol in his veins, maybe it was because the place felt like they were the only ones left. Maybe because Armie wrapped his lips around the same spot he did. He wasn’t sure what undo something in him, but it happened and before he was even aware, he was leaning forward, closing the gap between them and tentatively putting his lips against Armie’s. He felt the want surging through him, making him push Armie backwards, relishing the little thud that vibrated in the quietness between them when he attacked Armie’s mouth with force. Armie’s parted lips making it easier for him to brush his tongue with his own. He tried to deepen the kiss even more, but something was wrong. He went cold, the whole world silenced around him because Armie wasn’t responding to the kiss.

“Sorry” he managed to whisper, before sprinting down the road, wishing for Earth to swallow him whole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final chapter. I'm surprised by myself that I managed to end this fic in about month. This is long - or well long for me - this chapter is like the first two. Hope you will enjoy it. Please, I haven't written smut in a very long time, so be gentle with that. I tried, so it would sound sensual. I could've failed.  
> I make a lot of mistakes, so be gentle and have fun!  
> PS: It's 26 of August so that means [KendylGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendylGirl/pseuds/KendylGirl/works) birthday. Please if you haven't (and I'm sure you have) go to her profile and comment as much as you can.  
> PPS: thank you for all your kindness, for kudos and comments and everything else!  
> Maybe I will write about them some more coz the three of them is just amazing combo, but for now I make no promises. Later

Somehow his wishes never came true and it was hard to be swallowed by a black hole, even though he really hoped it would happen. He couldn’t think of facing Armie in the future, under any circumstances. He did the only thing he could think of, buying some cheap vodka and coke, creating his own hole to disappear in. 

He woke up on Saturday morning. Head throbbing with pain as if someone was hitting him with a hammer repeatedly. His mouth was dry as sandpaper and he felt just gross all over his body. He turned to the side and groaned in disgust. He felt nauseous, his head was literally killing him, he needed a bucket of water, but the worst part was that reality still crushed him harder than cheap alcohol could. Because as much as he wanted he couldn’t escape from the fact that not only he kissed Armie, even though he had a boyfriend, but he also threw himself on him as if consent was an alien concept. He groaned again, disgusted by his actions. In his wildest dreams, when he dared to imagine them in real life, something more than just sexual fantasies, in those when he kissed Armie for the first time, forgetting about the world around them, just giving in to the desire, Armie was always there with him. Responding and demanding. Pushing his tongue inside Timmy’s mouth, swallowing his moans and keeping them flush against each other. The reality, however, was even worse than he could’ve expected.

Three hours, 2 painkillers and one liter of water later, he still felt miserable. He tried to tell himself it was because he wasn’t really in good shape physically, but he never mastered the ability to lie to himself. After just lying in bed, wrapped in blankets for three hours without being able to fall asleep once again, Timmy finally decided it was time to get up and do something. First, he went to take a shower, scrub off the horrid smell his whole body was covered with, the sweat, the smoke, the disgusting reek of vodka that permeated his clothes and skin. When he was pink-rubbed all over, wrapped entirely in the sweet scent of his citrus soap, it was time to put something edible in his mouth. His mind immediately jumped to how Armie looked yesterday, utterly  _ edible _ and how he wanted to put his lips all over him, just to shut this thought as soon as it appeared, because he still wasn’t ready to deal with all the guilt he had. When he made his way to the kitchen in light-grey sweatpants low on his hips, loose black tee on his torso, he was up for something tasty, juicy and fatty. He opted on scrambled eggs with bacon and orange juice. It was his best and most delicious cure for a hangover and mild depression. Tasty food always helped to lighten his mood. And eggs were his soul food for quite a long time. Giving himself a task, his thoughts could drift away from what happened yesterday and focus on what he had in hands. It helped him to put some distance between his feelings, his actions and his thoughts and he hoped that it would also allow him to see this all from a different perspective, once he’d be brave enough to think about it.

After all the dishes were washed, he was stuffed with food and his head wasn’t throbbing so painfully he decided to watch some tv and spend the rest of the day on the couch. In the end, he spent Sunday in the same way and when Monday came, he just … he just wasn’t ready. He couldn’t make himself to think about it, because guilt was eating him instantly, his thoughts were pure chaos in his head and who he was even trying to deceive. Most of his adult life he postponed thinking about something or doing something that made him feel bad. Like most things, this one as well, he was pushing aside just to not think about it. 

He was moping, he knew he was. That was what he usually did in those situations, allowing himself to feel like shit for a few days to face problems with new energy. Sometimes it took him just one day to get over guilt and remorse. But there were also those times when it took it more and if he could, he’d never do it.

Taking two days off didn’t make him less anxious and more prepared. It was in fact just pushing an inevitable out of his sight, making emotions and fears grow and expand. So when Tuesday evening came, he felt even more unprepared to confront his problems and stand face to face with Armie. It wasn’t only about apologizing for what he did, it was granted, he knew that he didn’t know how to proceed from  _ ‘this is awkward, sorry for being a shitty person and forcing myself on you _ ’ to ‘ _ can we please forget it and not make it even more embarrassing _ ’. Armie and Ollie came to town only a few months ago and he really wanted to keep his job, without making it uncomfortable and mortifying every time they would see each other.

* * *

His Wednesday morning wasn’t really good, he tried to keep his nerves at bay, but he never truly knew how to hide them anyways. He was a little relieved when the real-life issues and kids problems kept his mind occupied for most of the time, though he was snapped into anxiety state every time he looked at Ollie. 

He was bouncing in his seat, fidgeting with his clothes just to have something on his mind other than the end was over and parents would come for their kids soon. Perhaps because he was so keyed up, he didn’t notice Ollie grabbing her stuff about 5 minutes before the bell was up to ring. But then Nick swept through the door and he could just stare at him walking over to Ollie, lifting her up and giving her a tight hug. He looked away while she was giving him the kiss, Nick's eyes landed on him and all blood from his body rushed to his cheeks, burning them with the red color of guilt. He was able to breathe easier when he was left alone, but the knot inside his chest never dissipated. When he was laying in bed that night, eyes wide open, the comfort of falling asleep never coming, he really didn’t want to face Armie. But thinking of prolonging this phase, even more, filled him with a big amount of distress he never felt before. 

He was quite frankly a puddle of nerves when Friday morning came. He was keyed up to the point he wanted to have this conversation past him but never would make the first step. It was like prolonging the inevitable, but he wasn’t the one to take the first move. It wasn’t really helping that both on Wednesday and Thursday it was Nick who picked up Ollie. He really had a hard time looking into his eyes the day before, when Nick came closer to his desk to chat for a while when Ollie was still bubbling with her friends. It wasn’t even helpful when Nick said that Armie had to go to an unexpected business trip and wasn’t purposefully avoiding him as Timmy suspected. Either way, the tension in his shoulders didn’t disappear and his stomach clenched painfully when he dared to think about how they first encountered might be. The more time passed, the more anxious he got and the more possible case scenarios his mind would provide. They were getting worse, the more he was thinking about it. When at the end of the class on Friday afternoon, Ollie was still focused entirely on her color book and not on packing her things, his heart started to race. Not because he wasn’t ready per se (he would never be ready for this and he accepted it), but Nick just yesterday told him that Armie wouldn't be back till the end of the week, clearly implying that he would be the one collecting her. His hands began sweating, moving forward he stopped at Ollie’s desk and crouched to be on her eye level

“Aren’t you packing sweetie?” he asked, attempting on sounding normal “Wasn’t Nick supposed to pick you up?”

“Ooh he will. But daddy wanted to come as well. Daddy said that he needs to talk with you. Uncle Nick just laughed and wished him good luck on his mission. They will be late. I mean it’s daddy Timmy” she said almost on one breath, glancing at him at the end of the sentence and wiggling her eyebrows. Where she learned to do that Timmy didn’t know, but he had greater things to worry about right now. Armie was coming here with Nick to confront him. And he had nowhere to go and was left petrified with the knowledge that not only he would have to talk with Armie, but that Nick would be here, listening to all of it. When he thought it couldn’t get worse, it just did. 

Fifteen minutes later the door screeched and he lifted his eyes up to see Armie and Nick entering the class. For the first time in all those months, it hit him that he never saw them together. As if they existed on different planets. Granted, they talked about one another, Ollie talked about them both, but seeing them here, next to each other was a truly bizarre sight. He was surprised just for a fraction of time because then the reason why exactly they came here together, popped in his head and as if on cue his heartbeat started quickening. He watched silently how Ollie was picked by Armie and he snuggled her close, her giggles resonating in the empty and silent classroom. Then she made grabby hands towards Nick, getting a loud and exaggerated kiss on the cheek. 

“You ready little munchkin?” Armie asked, putting her back on the ground and when she shook her head, he just added “Then pack your things and I’ll talk with Timmy, ok?”

He moved towards him, Nick staying to watch over Ollie and help her if needed. Timmy couldn’t even think if that was better or worse since panic was taking over his last brain cells.

“It’s nice to see you again”

That was something Timmy wasn’t expecting at all to fall out from Armie’s mouth. He was looking at him, gaping, trying to find words, to understand why Armie was saying this. Why wasn’t he angry, why he was standing two steps in front of him, smiling shyly, only the corners of his lips curved slightly upwards. He couldn’t really tell what that smile meant and perhaps this pent up frustration, mixed with fear and anxiety, kicked him hard finally, all at once, so before he could even think more, he said

“I’m sorry that I kissed you. It was completely unprofessional and abusing. Towards you and Nick and your relationship. I understand if you want to talk with the headmaster about this issue”

“What would I want to talk about it with them?” Armie asked incredulously, his eyebrows doing a little dance on his face “Is it forbidden to date a parent of a kid you’re teaching?”

“What?! No! Of course not!” Timmy scoffed, confused even more about where Armie was heading with this conversation. Then his mind drifted to what Saoirse said to him and he swiped his gaze from Nick to Armie, not entirely believing but … why Nick was even here, why Armie wanted him here in the first place, why he asked him for those beers if he didn’t want anything with Timmy. The situation was getting out of hands and frankly, he didn’t know what to do, so obviously he had to put a foot in his mouth by blurting out “I don’t want to have a threesome with you” 

Their eyes went wide, then Nick started laughing like he just heard the best joke of the century, while Armie stared at him, mouth parted.

“Daddy what’s a threesome?” Ollie asked and in unison, they looked at her, mortification visible in their eyes.  _ Why he always had to make things worse?!  _

‘It’s umm … it’s about … it’s playing and having fun with your two best friends Ollie” Armie managed to stutter, when she just looked at him questioningly, clearly waiting for an answer, her blue eyes filled with curiosity. 

“Like when I’m playing with Amy and Sam and they also bring their toys?” she queried further and Timmy had to groan internally hearing that. It was so far the most mortifying day of his life. Not only did he spoke about having a threesome with her dads in her presence but he even made her pull up a pun. It was golden one honestly if it wasn’t timed so badly. Perhaps he would laugh about it in a few years. Right now he was fucked. So completely, utterly fucked.

“I need to talk to you” Armie said, snapping him back from his spiraling thoughts of telling this story at some family gathering and laughing about it “Could you please stay here and wait for me, I’ll be right back” he added, taking Ollie’s hand in his and marching out of the classroom, Nick walking behind them in leisure pace. 

* * *

After about 5 minutes that felt almost like infinity, Armie came back and this time Timmy decided not to utter a word until he was asked a direct question.

“So, do I get the reason why you talk about a threesome in Ollie’s presence?” challenge clearly visible in Armie’s eyes, chuckle escaping his lips as the whole situation was purely entertaining

“Well … I just wanted to make it clear I wasn’t interested in that” he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive stance

“Timmy you kissed me” Armie pointed out as it wasn’t even a little bit uncomfortable for him. Perhaps, it wasn’t. Perhaps, he and Nick had a very open relationship. 

“Yeah. I did. And you made it crystally clear that you’re not interested, that you’re in fact in love with your boyfriend and if anything, you want me in the bed with him as well” he snapped viciously, because as much as he fucked up this whole situation in the first place, he wasn’t the one to lightly take any sort of mocking and laughing at his expense.

“What boyfriend?!” 

“Oh my god Armie really?!” he responded exasperated, his hands flying up into the air out of frustration “Nick. Nick your fucking boyfriend” 

A whole belly kind of laugh was the last thing he expected to fall from Armie’s lips at this point of conversation. His head thrown back, his hands placed safely on his stomach, rising and falling with his breathing. 

“My what?!” he asked again, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, golden threads of his hair swept carelessly from his forehead

“Nick, your boyfriend. The same guy that was here just a few minutes before, that is always here to pick up your daughter when you can’t. The one you live with and raise your daughter with. That Nick” he said, a little bit harder, a little bit louder “Can you stop laughing?! It’s fucked up as it is, without you being an asshole and laughing at me and what I did”

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t laughing at you” he voiced sobering immediately, perhaps not entirely aware that for Timmy it was a serious situation. 

“Yeah right” he pouted hearing Armie’s answer. Because he couldn’t be more clear about his intentions right after he laughed straight in his face.  _ Whatever  _ his mind supplied. It wasn’t like he had any real chance with Armie. After all, it was just one silly crush, that led him to the highest level of anxiety and stress, daily little meltdowns when Armie was the one picking Ollie and very vivid dreams that worked him up to the point he woke up with a hard-on. And if he happened to cum in the next five seconds with Armie’s name on his lips … well then for his luck he was alone and no one had to know about it. As always the reality was even worse than what he imagined. Maybe that was why he felt even more shitty. Because the crush with the solid brick of reality was way more brutal than ever before. 

“Timmy listen to me” Armie said serious “I wasn’t laughing at you. Nick isn’t my boyfriend. He’s my friend. I don’t have a boyfriend. I also have my eyes stuck on this cute, utterly adorable guy who happens to teach my daughter. You know the guy? Emerald eyes, brown, soft curls. Crooked teeth, he tends to stroke his throat unconsciously” 

“You what?!” incredulity colored his voice and he gaped at Armie. Now completely lost in the turns of this conversation. Armie was blushing, his cheeks tinted in bubblegum pink, his eyes locked on Timmy “You like me?!”

“Yeah” Armie breathed softly, smiling which made Timmy beamed at him. Perhaps he was committing another massive mistake, perhaps he was just stupid and falling into a rabbit hole of problems he wouldn't be able to come out of.  _ Fuck it all _ , he thought just before he launched forward, pushing his lips against Armie’s, the same way he did prior Friday. He wasn’t really thinking what was he doing, but before he could dive into the same maze of turmoils and dread, Armie opened his mouth and let him in, his hands curving around his waist and drawing him closer, up until they were flushed against each other. 

The kiss started gently, they both dancing carefully on unknown territory, not really wanting to cross some invisible lines that the other might have placed. Then something shifted when Armie nipped at his bottom lip and bit it purposefully eliciting a low moan coming deep down from Timmy’s throat. As if it was some sort of a sign, permission for both because from that moment their hands started roaming all over each other's bodies, Armie placed his hands tightly on Timmy’s hips, his finger dipping hard into the flesh, while he stroke Timmy’s tongue with his own. Timmy did an exploration of his own when his fingers slid down Armie’s spine, moving gently over the swell of his ass, to take both cheeks in his hands and squeeze them firmly. Armie pushed him forward, making him brace himself on the desk beside him, that was now digging into him, while Armie dragged his hips over his in slow, languid motions, creating extremely sweet friction, that made him shiver.

“Wait, wait, wait” he said breathlessly when Armie moved to nip at the expanse of his throat, not stopping after hearing his words, making him tilt his head back, giving Armie more space to work his lips over “Why didn’t you kiss me back that night? If Nick isn’t your boyfriend that is”

“He isn’t” Armie responded breathing against his skin, damping it just for a fraction of a second, blowing the air at the same spot causing him to quiver “I wanted to kiss you back, but you didn’t give me time. One second I had my hands full of you and the next one you were sprinting down the road, leaving me with my mouth open” that was quite a simple explanation, a reason that he didn’t think of, choosing a self-loathing version because it suited him better. One thing he had to know for sure, so he put his hands on Armie’s cheeks, forcing him to look him in the eyes, asking

“Are you sure Nick isn’t your boyfriend?”

“I’m pretty fucking convinced about that” Armie answered and accentuated his words by rolling his hips deliberately over the juncture between Timmy’s hipbones and his pelvis, letting him feel a half-hard cock sliding against his body.

“Oh thank fuck” he panted before diving straight for Armie’s lips again.

* * *

At some point Armie hoisted him up on the desk, Timmy parted his legs unconsciously making Armie space between them that he took immediately fitting there perfectly. He found out that Armie was a biter and that he loved to nip and lick his skin between fierce kisses. He moved his hips in small increments, making Timmy groan in frustration of having too many layers of fabric in the way, his hands making their way under Armie’s shirt. Relishing in the warmth seeping from naked skin

“As much as I’d love to” Armie started, this time having Timmy’s earlobe between his teeth, not entirely biting the flesh, just giving the pressure, electrifying all his nerves endings “because lord knows I’d love to just bend you over your desk and have my time with your sweet ass, I’d say that the school, especially the classroom in which you teach my kid isn’t the best place to have sex right now”

“Nngh … I can’t believe you said kid and sex in the same sentence” he whimpered when Armie moved his mouth downwards, to trail Timmy’s collarbone with his tongue, leaving a wet and hot path behind

“My point still stands” Armie responded, grinding their cocks together that were still trapped in the confines of their clothing, just before diving into fuck his tongue in Timmy’s mouth, mimicking the way he would fuck him if they were just somewhere else. Somewhere more private. 

“So why won’t you do something about it” he gasped, trading his fingers over Armie’s golden strands of hair, thoughtlessly pushing the head harder against his chest. But Armie stopped immediately after hearing his words, disentangling himself from Timmy and looking straight into his eyes, the serious expression on his face

“Do you really mean that?” he asked, his thumbs stroking Timmy’s cheeks in gentle moves, up and down. Timmy's heart swelled with affection and warmth. Because this big guy, with his beautiful mesmerizing eyes, with his soft hair and kind smile, with his build and height, was asking him if he was sure. And Timmy knew he wasn’t asking only about having sex, skipping some parts and going straight to bed. He was asking if Timmy wanted to be with him in that way, perfectly aware that after all Timmy would remain his daughter's teacher. He was giving Timmy an out, hoping he would get more. More than just sex. Timmy saw the hope hiding in his eyes, afraid to be let to the surface. He wasn’t aware of how much Armie was risking by letting someone new not only into his life but into his child's life as well. He was trusting that Timmy understood what that meant. He was trusting _ in him _ . The words abandoned him, he nodded affirmatively in response, hoping that it was enough to convey his feelings.

And if they were making out more than five minutes before heading out of the school, no one beside them had to know.

* * *

He thought that some uncertainties would show up during the ride and the more close they would get to Armie’s place, the more jittery he would feel. It didn’t happen somehow. Perhaps it was because almost the entire time Armie’s warm hand stayed on his thigh, just above his knee. Perhaps it was because the arousal was palpable in the car, thick and heavy around them. Perhaps simply because it was like out of his fantasies and he would wake up in the next few minutes alone in his bed, hard as steel, with only his hand to deal with the problem.

The door clicked shut behind them, the only sound was their breathing when the silence encompassed them. 

“Are you ..”

“We don’t ..”

They said at the same time before Armie launched forward and Timmy met him halfway and there were hands moving, breaths shared before Armie pinned Timmy to the wall and started devouring his mouth. It was not gentle, but it was making them both shiver with anticipation of what was to come. Timmy hooked his leg on Armie’s thigh and started grinding because there was so much sexual tension he could handle. Armie moved his mouth lower, making Timmy tilt his head back, a moan parting his lips, when Armie nipped at the exposed skin, sucking lightly at his throat. He was just sure that small bruise will blossom there and he couldn’t wait to see it. Getting lower Armie pushed away the soft fabric and licked his collarbone, scraped his teeth over the same spot, leaving red-colored marks, his stubble brushing over sensitive skin making it bloom in a sweet, pink tone. Armie’s ministrations didn’t stop there, he ducked his head lower and took between his lips Timmy’s left nipple, making him whine low in his throat, arching his back, pushing his body towards Armie’s amazing lips. After giving the same treatment to the other nipple, Armie raised his head. 

“Look at you” he breathed softly, hungrily drinking with his eyes Timmy’s state, his fingers pinching the nipple as if he couldn’t let it go. Timmy’s lips were swollen, the skin of his throat and down to his collarbone covered in teeth marks and pink from his stubble. His tee-shirt rumpled, pushed down to reveal more skin, wet spots around his nipples from Armie’s saliva. Armie couldn’t stop looking, he was transfixed, only waking up and coming back to the present when Timmy boldly cupped him through his jeans and squeezed his half-hard cock. As if that was the only cue Armie needed, he picked Timmy up and threw him over his shoulder in fireman carry, basking in the high-pitched shriek Timmy made, moving them both quickly to his bedroom on the first floor. 

He unceremoniously threw Timmy on the bed, making him bounce a little. And Timmy would be a little bit affronted in any other situation, maybe pouting for some time just to prove his point, because as much as he loved being manhandled, it didn’t mean that Armie could throw him around as he wished. But he was hard and he had enough of dancing around, so he just made grabby hands towards Armie, taking pleasure when Armie finally was laid on him, his full weight pressing him down into the mattress. They kissed some more, Timmy wrapping his legs around Armie’s waist and gyrating his hips, making their cocks grind. He raked Armie’s shirt higher, moving his hands up and down his stomach, savoring the feeling of outlined muscles and soft hair under the palm of his hands. He moved and managed to flip them around, lying atop of Armie’s tanned body. He removed Armie’s shirt and threw it somewhere behind him. He twitched Armie’s nipples between his fingers, relinquishing in soft whines coming from the man underneath him, how the buds hardened and stayed that way when he moved his hands somewhere else. 

He started mapping Armie’s body with his lips and tongue, it was one of his fantasies and he didn’t want to waste any second more. He brushed his nose under Armie’s jawline, stubble prickling his skin and leaving soft marks, moving down he nipped Armie’s collarbone and his pecs, taking between his teeth still hard nipples, biting lightly and soothing the feeling by sweeping his tongue over abused flesh. Armie was writhing beneath him, their legs entwined, still mostly clothed, before Armie’s hands sneaked under the fabric, brushing gently over Timmy’s skin to push the fabric completely off of his body. The revealed pale skin dotted with moles made his cock twitch in his jeans, that were getting more and more uncomfortable as the more blood was rushing downwards to fill his cock. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful” he whispered, half of the air stuck somewhere inside his body, leaving him almost breathless. Then they were kissing again, all teeth and tongue, biting and sucking until they were just brushing their lips against each other and Armie finally breathed “I wanna blow you”

“Fuck” was the only answer Timmy could give at his current state, before flipping to the side and shimmying out of his jeans. Armie moved closer to him, planting his knees on each side of Timmy’s hips, peppering his neck with small kisses, when his hands gently took off his boxers briefs out of the way. Timmy’s now free cock, laid proudly against his stomach, curved just so to the left, red and already leaking.

“Now you” Timmy panted, looking at Armie bashfully, perhaps a little bit embarrassed of his aroused state. He didn’t have to repeat his request, Armie hastingly got rid both of his jeans and his underwear, his hard cock springing free and jutting unabashedly from his blond, curly pubic hair. Timmy bit his bottom lip because Armie was fucking huge and his cock was pretty big as well. And somehow he couldn’t wait to have his hands and mouth on it. But Armie was faster, he pushed him lightly until his back was on the mattress, before kneeling between his legs, his fingers already brushing Timmy’s erection, making him shiver in anticipation. Without any further warning, he ducked his head and licked Timmy’s shaft from the base to the tip, trailing the vein on the underside, swirling his tongue around the bulbous head and taking it between his lips, parting them a bit and sucking. Timmy moaned and writhed under those ministrations, so Armie moved his hands and spread them over Timmy’s hips and belly, pinning him down, before swallowing him to the hilt, swirling his tongue as he went down. Timmy wasn’t ready for this assault, he whimpered loudly, his body pushing upwards as much as it could before Armie's hands forced him to stay in place. After another few kitten licks, Armie left all the pretenses and started sucking him in earnest, bobbing his head up and down on Timmy’s shaft, swirling his tongue around the head when going up, wanting to make Timmy come and finally see him spent. 

“Armieeee” Timmy groaned wantonly, clutching the sheets tightly between his fingers, warmth spreading deep down in his guts, his balls tight. Armie looked at him and moaned around Timmy’s dick at the sight. He was debauched, his pupils dilated, his lips bitten, the ends of his curls damp with sweat that was covering his body. He was on the edge, he could feel his orgasm approaching, the toe-curling, body shivering sensation that would overwhelm him entirely. 

“Armie … I’m gonna come” he warned and Armie replaced his mouth with his hand, stroking Timmy to completion, while the other sneaked to trace around his entrance. It only took a few pumps, before Timmy arched his back and came just when Armie pushed his fingers inside him to the first knuckle, white strips of come landing on his belly and Armie’s hand. He fell on the bed with a soft thud, spent and satiated, his mind basking in the post-coital bliss that overtook him from his toes to the ends of his hair. He wasn’t sure for how long he laid like this, his head fogged by his orgasm before he was able to hear Armie, furiously working over his hard-on.

“Let me” he slurred, shuffling closer, but he was too sleepy and didn’t have the energy to reciprocate with the same eagerness. Even though, he wrapped his hand around Armie’s, letting him set the pace, his soft dick twitching at the thought that Armie was using his come to slick the movements “Next time I’m gonna blow you” he added, biting Armie’s earlobe. It took a few more strokes and Timmy’s lips mapping tanned skin for Armie to finally cum, warm jizz spreading over both of their hands. Timmy took his fingers into his mouth and licked it clean, making Armie groan, his dick, still covered in his come, making a valiant effort to go again. Next time, they both thought, too exhausted and sleepy at the moment to do anything else. Armie took some tissues and cleaned them both as much as he could, throwing them on the floor later. 

“Second round?” Timmy asked sluggishly, already nuzzling the pillows

“We will just take a quick nap and get ready for a second round” Armie responded, rearranging them both on the bed. Timmy ended up being the big spoon, his hands on Armie’s waist, his soft cock fitting nicely between Armie’s buttcheeks. He peppered Armie’s neck with small kisses, breathed him in, before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. 

* * *

He groaned frustrated, feeling something heavy moving on his legs, then up, on his hips. This something removed the sheets from his face and he blinked a couple of times before getting used to the rays of sunshine pouring from the outside through the window. 

“You’re not daddy” the something - or more precisely Ollie said, sitting on his belly, looking at him wiggling her eyebrows. Timmy was sure she didn’t know what it meant, he could only blame himself for not so appropriate thoughts. He supposed he couldn’t be blamed since he just had amazing sex with Armie. He jolted up at this thought, cursing inaudibly. He was naked, in Armie’s bed, with Armie also naked lying next to him, they both still probably with dried come somewhere on their bodies and Ollie was sitting on him, smiling. He was so fucked.

“What are you doing here Timmy?” 

“Ummmm” 

“Ollie, please stop sitting on Timmy sweetie” looking to his left he could see Armie. The mortification had to be visible in his eyes because Armie chuckled.  _ The dick _ . 

“Daddy, what’s Timmy doing in your bed? It’s Saturday. I don’t have to go to kindergarten”

“I know ladybug. He just came ... with a visit” Armie responded, winking at Timmy with the innuendo.  _ The bastard _

“Can he stay some more? We can have pancakes for breakfast” she said, moving to sit on Armie’s stomach and prodding him gently with her fingers. He wrapped his hands around her small frame and started tickling her side, making her shriek in delight “You have to ask Timmy nicely honey”

“Would you stay with us for breakfast?” she asked then, turning her head to look at him, hope coloring her eyes. Timmy just couldn’t say no.

“Yeah”

“Go downstairs and start little munchkin, we will be down soon” Armie said, throwing her once up to the air and then gently putting her on the ground. She didn’t even wait just run straight out of the room.

Timmy groaned once again, his head hitting pillows with a soft thud, not really ready to look at Armie. 

“Don’t act like sour-poop Sweet T” Armie said, shuffling towards him, his nose nuzzling the exposed skin of Timmy’s collarbone “Or you already forgot that I have a daughter?”

“I didn’t”

“So come on. Up we go. We will have pancakes for breakfast and tomorrow I will take you on a date and you will tell me with details why the fuck did you think I was dating Nick” Armie leaned forward and gave him a kiss, just hard push of the lips, before marching out of the bed and then out of the room. Timmy smiled to himself goofily, feeling a strange warmth spreading in his belly. Or maybe those were butterflies?

* * *

Over the syrupy pancakes, Timmy found out that Nick was in fact only Armie’s best friend that helped him after the move because Armie just started his own business (hand-made wooden furniture). That explained a lot. The fact that he never saw them together up until that day. The fact that Ollie referred to Armie as dad and Nick was just Nick. He found out that from the first moment Armie saw him, he was a little bit in love in the cute, curly, adorable guy and that he fell in love more seeing how this guy instantly connected with his daughter. Armie also explained to him that yes, in fact he was flirting with him during that baking day and he belly-laughed for a solid minute when Timmy said it wasn’t that clear 

_ (“Timmy I brushed the icing from your mouth and licked those fingers looking straight at you” _

_ “When you put it that way” he said standing on his tippy toes and reaching to kiss him, Ollie not paying them even the slightest bit of attention, too focused on her breakfast) _

Between pancakes bites and coffee sips Timmy found out that there was more to explore if he just dared to stay. So he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might not be clear in the chapter, because I didn't want to write it like this but Nick had Ollie during the night, while boys had some good sex happening, but he had some emergency and need to give Ollie back to her dad, he texted Armie about it, but he was asleep soo  
> I hope that's a good explanation


End file.
